


Sinful Promises

by RunningOnE



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aggression, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningOnE/pseuds/RunningOnE
Summary: Eren breaks out of jail and fucks you very hard.
Relationships: Eren Jaeger/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Sinful Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless Smut

It was dark in the room, the only source of light coming from the crackling fireplace.

“You _cunt”_ You spat venomously, heart pounding so hard you could practically feel it in your fingertips.

He stood there, face void of all expression. His hair had gotten longer since the last time you had seen him, stubble littered along his jaw.

You yearned for the old him. The guy you had fallen in love with, in all his passion and warmth. But now, he was so cold and collected.

His jaw clenched; you could tell he didn’t want to make a scene in front of you. This was his final goodbye.

You couldn’t give less of a shit; you were _seething_ with rage. A side of you he saw before only during expeditions. It was what made you so _perfect_ yet so _wrong_ for each other.

It was what he wanted. For you to leave him. For you to _hate_ him. Just like he had done with the others. And you were just the last piece of the puzzle. But you knew him better than anyone, just as he knew exactly who you were.

“It’s over, Y/N.” He spoke words you had dreaded to hear so monotonously.

Your chest started to constrict as your fingernails dug deep in your palms, pleading over and over to yourself to hold the tears threatening to overflow.

A shameful attempt really, as the warm tears started to blur your vision.

He continued, tearing into the gaping hole in your chest, “I never loved you.”

The tears dropped fast, warm liquid staining your cheeks.

“I never took you for a fucking _liar”_ You laughed bitterly at the pain, a trait you both shared.

His eyes narrowed, teeth grinding, “You have no idea what the _fuck_ you’re talking about, Y/N.”

You took a step to him, “A coward _,_ sure,”

“A delusional little boy with _mommy issues_.”

He grabbed you by the hair pulling your head back, exposing the delicate skin. His gaze bore deep into yours, “You stupid fucking _bitch.”_

His lips were immediately at yours, rough and hard. He gripped on the roots unbearably tight as his lips pried yours open. His tongue plunged into your mouth as his other hand squeezed at your waist.

He slammed you into the wall, wrapping his large hand around your neck, “You never know how to let shit fucking go” he growled.

Your breath hitched, lack of oxygen reaching to fuzzing your vision, “T-Takes one to know one.”

His leg slipped between your thighs, pressing against your cunt. You failed to hold back a whine as he ground his knee between your legs.

He chuckled darkly, nipping at your ear “You sound like a fucking _whore._ ”

Heat rising up your fact, your eyes shut firmly at the humiliation. He knew how to push all of your buttons. Knew _exactly_ how to turn you on.

“You like it that much, hm?” He hummed, breath fanning your ear sending shivers down your spine. You nodded, whimpering at the stimulation.

His knee was replaced by his fingers up your skirt, rubbing you through your underwear. You let out a shameless moan rutting against his fingers in an attempt to desperately gain traction. He removed his hand. banging your head back against the wall, you let out a loud frustrated groan, the sound echoing through the room.

He smashed his lips to yours, muffling the sound, “Shut the fuck up. Captain’s waiting outside”

Your arousal grew at the thought that someone could potentially hear you, at the idea of being claimed by him in front of others. You knew he felt the same, getting extremely possessive over you especially in front of the Captain. _Stupid fucking boy._

His hands travelled down to your ass, kneading them. You whimpered, wrapping your legs around his waist, pressing his hardness right to your soaked panties.

His forehead was pressed against yours; eyes fixated on you as he rutted himself further against you. You were painfully begging, pleading in silence for release as you writhed against him.

He carried you over to the bed, predatorily crawling over you. He undid his belt, pinning your arms together above as he tightly bound them. He lifted the skirt, yanking your underwear off to bury two fingers inside of you.

Your eyes were wide, pricking with tears. Your mouth tasting of salt and copper as you drew blood from your bottom lip, holding back a scream.

He smirked, whispering into your ear, “I’d rather use my mouth, but I want to see your face. You look so _pretty_ when you cry”

You whimpered when he removed his fingers, edging you for the second time. He moaned as he suckled the juices trailing down his fingers.

“I fucking hate you _”_ You hissed; eyes feral with rage.

He unbuttoned his pants, positioning himself at your entrance, “I never took you for a fucking _liar_.”

He let out a low growl as he thrust himself inside all at once, bottoming out. You shuddered, feeling overstimulated from pain and pleasure.

“You love it when I do it like this don’t you, baby” He let out a low, deep moan.

You cried, “S-So good E-Eren”

“So perfect for me. Taking me in so good, Y/N” His thrusts never faltered, ramming himself inside repetitively. You silently chanted his name as he fucked you.

He pulled off your shirt, unclasping your bra, sinking his canines in the delicate skin of your breast.

“ _Fuck”_ Your back arched, pushing up against his mouth. He moaned against your chest making your body tingle from the vibrations. He slid his tongue along your clavicle, repeating the motion to the other breast.

Your throat was starting to feel strained from holding back the screams. You panted fast as his fingers gripped your jaw, holding turning your face to his.

“Look at me.” He ordered. Your eyes snapped to his. “That’s it,” he encouraged, his voice smooth and velvety. “Keep your eyes on me.”

His eyes were half-hooded, pupils blown as he gazed down at you. Stars flooded your vision. You couldn’t contain it anymore. You felt like you were going to explode. He grunted with the force of it, thrusting into you harder and harder.

He turned you over, pulling you on your knees, face down.

“Touch yourself” He demanded.

You slid your bound wrists underneath to your entrance, finger teasing your clit. You moaned as you pleasured yourself, finger dipping inside every couple of strokes.

He snatched your fingers away, tongue dipping from your entrance all the way up your ass to your nape. He repeated the motion again, breath fanning the saliva. You shivered at the sensation. He directed himself inside you, entering with an unbearable force.

You rocked forward; legs unable to support your weight as he pounded you, “Take it” He repeated.

The pit of your stomach coiled, you could feel yourself twitching and tightening around him as you reached your climax.

An animalistic growl ripped his throat, fingernails digging into your hips as the thick liquid coated inside of you.

Your body slumped against the bed, legs shaking as you revel in the afterglow. His panting matched yours. Your heard turned to the side, eyes on him as he pulled out slowly and watched the cum trickle out of you.

“I wish you would just let yourself be happy for once, Eren.” You spoke softly, eyes fluttering shut as your vision started to fade. 

He brushed your hair away from your face, finger caressing your cheek, “We’ll be together in another life, my love.”

The last thing you saw was his eyes, a glint of longing, of hope. 

The gentle sun awoke you the next morning. Your brow furrowed fending off the pounding migraine. What seemed to be a dream became a reality as you felt the weight of a key sitting around your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to make myself feel better after reading chap 137.


End file.
